


Have you been waiting all night to use that cheesy line?”

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, HS, Halloween, Haunted maze, Kissing, M/M, halloween spooptacular, hand holding, haunted hayride, scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Haloween Spooptacular! (Sorry it’s late. Was busy) </p><p>We’re at a Haunted Maze and Hayride and I’m scared, cuddle up to me? (HS AU Dean there is no way you’re scared it’s so fake. Protect me anyway Cas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you been waiting all night to use that cheesy line?”

Dean jumped out of his mom’s van and waved at his group of friends who were waiting at the gate. He almost slammed the door when his mom’s voice stopped him.

“You’re not even going to say goodbye?”

Dean turned and felt his face turn red. “Mom it’s already embarrassing enough that you drove me. In the mini van.”

“Well I’m sorry that your dad’s car is in the shop Dean, but I need to go to the store and get a few things tonight. So it was either I drive you, or you don’t go.”

Dean felt like a jerk now. His mom had stopped sewing Sam’s costume to bring him out here. “I know. Thanks mom.” He leaned back into the car and kissed her cheek quickly.

“Do you need me to pick you up? Or are you going to get a ride with one of your friends?”

“I’ll get a ride. Bye!” He slammed the door and heard his mom call from the window.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” He mumbled back. His mom smiled at him and he realized she’d done that on purpose. He waved and made his way over to his friends

“Aw Winchester, you love your mommy?”  Meg asked teasing him and he pushed her shoulder when he got close enough.

“Shut up Meg.”  He shoved his hands in his pockets, realizing it was a little colder than he’d thought we he left. Probably should have brought the scarf his mom had offered him. But he’d rather die of frostbite than admit to her she was right. “So is everybody here?”

“We were just waiting for you. Let’s head in. Everyone else is inside.” She said and he nodded. As he took a step forward he felt someone come up beside him, he almost jumped until he realized it was Cas.

“Don’t worry about it Dean. Gabriel embarrassed me when he dropped me off too. Got out of the car and made a whole fuss about giving me a scarf to keep me warm because his, ‘precious baby brother needs to keep warm’ I swear to god I’m going to get him for that.”

Dean laughed. “Well you’re lucky you have the scarf now. My mom tried to give me one but I told her it wasn’t that cold out.”

“Yeah but you’ll warm up, you have about 100 shirts on.”

“Jealous?” Dean asked and Cas inclined his head.

“Maybe.”

“Hey! Slow pokes, stop dragging your feet. We have to get in line.” Meg waved at them and Dean waved back pointing to the office.

“I have to get my ticket! Go save us a spot!”

Dean and Cas walked into the building and waited in short line to get Dean a ticket. They’d been planning this for about a week and Cas had bought his ticket in advance. They’d all decided to wanted to do a haunted hayride as something fun to do. So they looked up a farm that did mazes, hayrides and had a haunted tail. It was a local thing, so it was pretty cheap. You got all three attractions for one price. But that didn’t mean it was corny or anything. Actually everyone who’d gone already said it was actually really well done. So he got his ticket and they joined the rest of their group. Meg was waving at them from line and Charlie was next to her eating a bag of kettle corn. Kevin was clutching his ticket as if afraid he’d loose it, and Benny was sneaking up on him, about to scare him. Cas noticed to and tried to call a warning, but he was too late, Benny grabbed Kevin’s sides and yelled boo. Kevin jumped about a foot in the air and dove forward and accidentally hit Meg so they both went down.

“Come on jerk! These jeans are brand new.” Meg yelled at Benny who held up his hands smiling.

“Hey, Kevin knocked you down.”

Dean and Cas made it next to them and he shook his head. “Besides that, why the hell are you wearing brand new jeans to an OUTSIDE Halloween attraction. You know you’re going to be running and shit.

Meg shoved Kevin off of her, and stood up brushing herself off. “For your information, I heard most of the guys who work here are single. I’m gonna snag me a demon.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas helped Kevin to his feet. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

She sucked her teeth at him and spun around catching up with the line that had moved while they’d all been distracted. He leaned over and whispered to Cas.

“That’s your best friend.”

Cas grinned and nudged him pointing. “And that’s yours.”

Dean followed Cas’ finger and saw Charlie shoving popcorn in her face as she attempted to flirt with this girl who was standing next to her. She paused and offered the bag to the girl, who smiled and accepted the offering. Dean smiled,

“Yeah, but mine at least has game.”

Cas rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulders to get him moving again. Benny caught up with them and threw his arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“Guys. This is gonna be fun right?”

Kevin came up behind them and glared at Benny. “I’m not sitting next to him.” He declared and Benny pulled off Dean and grabbed Kevin.

“Oh now yah definitely are. We’re gon’ be hayride buds.” Benny pulled Kevin forward and forced him to climb onto the hayride and sat him in the corner so he’d be boxed in by Benny who was smiling the whole time. Clearly enjoying picking on Kevin.

“Poor Kevin.” Cas said but Dean shook his head.

“Nah, Benny loves Kevin, he’ll only mess with him a little. But when things actually start jumping out, Benny will protect him.”

Cas just looked at him and Dean smiled. “And if he doesn’t I’ll kick his ass.”  

They climbed onto the back of the truck and Dean tilted his head back and stared at the moon. They had to take this ride to the start of the corn maze and then they’d jump out and walk through. Dean felt Cas lean against him slightly and he smiled.

“You cold Cas?”

“Maybe a little bit.” He said and wrapped his scarf around his neck a bit tighter. Dean pointed to the sky and Cas looked up.

“You see the moon?”

Cas nodded. “It’s full. The perfect night to run around and get attacked by zombies and killer clowns.”

Dean smiled. “And that is exactly why Sam didn’t beg to come.”

“I was wondering how you managed to ditch him. You know how much he wants to be with you.”

“I know, and I usually don’t mind him tagging along, but sometimes I wanna just be with you guys.”

“I can understand that.” Cas blew into his hands, before he pointed excitedly. “Look! There’s the opening.”

They all looked and excited murmuring started as they approached the field. The exited the ride and jumped in line. Benny was still teasing Kevin, but Dean could tell Kevin didn’t mind it. His eyes kept darting to the field but then Benny would crack a joke or tease him and he’d be focused on him instead. When they reached the front this monster in a black cloak held out his hand to them.

“In pairs of four you must depart, don’t mind the scares now to your heart, the monsters will give you a fright, but you’ll be safe follow the light, for all survive the haunted maze, as long as you respect our ways. Don’t let them catch you, be sure to run, but mind your feet it’s all in fun. Don’t touch the monsters for they will bite, we try to keep you whole this night. Be sure to scream, give it some flare, but mind you not to curse the air. For little ghouls have come to play, and they don’t need new words to say. So step right up, it’s time to play, who will be, the first we slay? “

Dean was impressed. They’d managed to tell them rules and still keep it creepy and in character. But then he frowned. They had 6 of them.

“Who’s gonna go together?” He asked and Meg flipped her hair and grinned.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll go with this handsome guy. You’ll protect me right?” She asked and the guy puffed up and nodded, excited to be able to show off for a pretty girl. Cas scoffed. The thought was pretty hilarious, Meg needing anyone to protect her. Charlie looked at them then at the girl at her side.

“I mean, I guess I can go with Meg’s group. That way you guys can all be together?” She offered and the look she sent Dean said he’d better be okay with it.

He grinned and waved them forward. “Alright then, I guess the girls are braver then us and want to go first.”

The man in the cloak nodded and dramatically held his hand toward the maze. “Enter please. Have a grave time.”

Dean, Cas, Benny and Kevin waited about 5 minutes before the creepy dude let them in. They started out all walking together, things were popping out at them, and running through the corn, back and forth to give it a creepy atmosphere. But when a crazy doctor jumped out at them and started chasing them with a needle Kevin lost it and ran further down the maze. Benny chased after him, telling him to wait for him.

“Kevin is having a hard time tonight.” Dean said and Cas merely nodded. Another clown jumped out at them and they stepped back but kept walking. They kept going having things walking toward them, and following them until they reached the end of the maze where there was a new attraction through the woods. They came on this one set and they separated him and Cas as they had them both walk through a “decontamination chamber”. It was really dark in the tunnel, he couldn’t see anything, then suddenly he felt someone bump into him. He couldn’t help it, he screamed. But then the person who bumped him also screamed.

“Cas?”

“Oh Dean. Thank God.”

The chambers must have connected at the end. He grabbed onto Cas’ coat, so they wouldn’t get separated and they started walking along again. They kept going through the woods, laughing at most of the cool decorations and the make-up. He really admired the one part that was a spinning tunnel that had smoke and halfway through a clown jumped out of FUCKING NOWHERE to stand in front of them and twitch. Dean had slid around the thing with Cas holding onto him the whole time and they didn’t run, but they did walk very speedily away from the tunnel. They got to the end where everyone was waiting for the hayride back when Charlie spotted them and waved. They walked over to the group and Charlie motioned to Kevin. He had his face shoved in Benny’s chest, and he may or may not have been crying, Dean would say not of course, if only to preserve his dignity. Meg was pouting off to the side. Cas walked up to her and bumped her with his shoulder.

“What happened to your white knight?”

Charlie raised her hand and bounced up and down. “Ooooh let me tell him. Please?”

“Fuck off Charlie.” She said but there was no heat in her words so Charlie grinned.

“He bailed after the first corner. Saw a Freddy Krueger and screamed like a little girl and ran off ahead. We got a little further down and he was off to the side and  had a bunch of security guys around him, trying to calm down.”

Meg scoffed. “Embarrassing.”

Benny nodded. “I know, Hell Kevin was braver than him. He made it through the entire maze practically by himself. It took me forever to actually catch up to him. Little bro is fast.”

Kevin pulled back slightly and grinned as Benny pat his shoulder. Dean had known Benny would protect Kevin. Benny saw Kevin as his little brother, since he was a year younger than them; he loved him as much as one, and would tease him, but would always protect him no matter what.

They all piled back on the hayride and Dean noticed Charlie and the girl she’d been flirting with before were holding hands. Guess the maze had worked out for one of them. Even if Meg did keep making faces at them. As they went back Dean saw something in the bushes.

“Cas.” He kept his voice down, not wanting to scare Kevin again. “Did you see that?”

“What?” He looked over the edge and some kind of melted faced guy stepped out of the bushes and followed behind the wagon.

“Oh shit.” Dean said and slid back in his seat, bumping into Cas. The melted face guy stopped walking and waved at them as they continued on. Then he turned around and walked back to his bush.

Dean glanced around and saw that Charlie was involved with her new friend, meg was busy messing with them, and Benny and Kevin were talking quietly and pointing at the sky. So Dean slid over again and reached out and took Cas hand.

“That was kind of scary huh?”

“No. That guy was obviously wearing a mask.” Cas said but Dean smiled and lifted Cas’ arm and slung it around Dean’s shoulders.

“Yeah, but I’M scared. So you should protect me.”

Cas looked at the their friends then turned and laced his fingers with Dean. “Have you been waiting all night to use that cheesy line?”

“Hey it worked for Charlie. She obviously protected her new girlfriend.”

Cas laughed, “But it failed for Meg.”

“Well, two out of three’s not bad.” Dean shrugged and Cas leaned in.

“Who said it worked for you?”

Dean pretended to pout. “You’re not going to protect me?”

“Seeing as how YOU protected ME, through most of the maze, I’m gonna say no.” Cas said and Dean sighed but kept their fingers connected and rubbed his thumb over Cas’ fingers

“Fine. Kill the romantic atmosphere on the hayride.”

Cas pulled his arm off Dean’s shoulder, but slid it down to his waist and just held him. “Who said I did? I just don’t want Meg to see and tease us both for the rest of the night. I’d rather not deal with it.”

“That’s still your best friend.” Dean said again and Cas leaned in and kissed his quickly before pulling back.

“But you’re my best boyfriend.”

Dean smiled, “Now who has cheesy lines?”

“Me, but you’ll fall for mine won’t you?” He asked grinning and Dean nodded and leaned against him. “Every time.”


End file.
